


入埃及记

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: WWI 战后AU





	入埃及记

1、  
他不知道这是什么地方，神庙或者墓室。  
一切都是金色的，或许是金子的。  
有人坐在尽头的台阶上，但距离太远，只剩下轮廓。  
唯一的入口朝向太阳升起的方向，他的影子被无限延展，触到那个人的脚底。  
他急忙抬头去看那个轮廓的样貌，只记得似有似无的微笑。

他在一场宴会上。  
舞女的裙子装饰有细碎的金属，腰肢扭动的时候有清脆的声音。表演者和观众混杂在一起，角落里的歌声愈发低沉。赤裸着胸膛的男人端着巨大的托盘，褐色的粉末香味奇特。  
欧罗巴的男孩，有人这样说。  
值得今年最大的珍珠。  
五万哈加特的啤酒。  
一艘开往地中海的货船。  
穿着棉白长袍的人走过来，醉醺醺的人群逐渐安静让出道路。  
一只手把他的脸抬起来，随着手臂的动作，臂环上的红宝石微微闪光。

他在宫殿的深处。  
燥热的空气与尼罗河的水声一起传进来，紫蓝色的花浮在远处，像中毒者也像毒药。侍女举着鸵鸟羽毛做成的巨大扇子，无济于事。  
他把自己浸泡在牛奶里吹泡泡。  
有人在浴池边缘坐下，把酒杯递给他的同时缓缓滑进来，褐色的身体消失在白色的牛奶中。他感觉到了空气之外的燥热。

2、  
阿扎尔醒过来。  
太阳从东侧的小窗笔直地刺入，眼前一片橙红色的光斑。  
他恍惚地想起太阳神庙，不够爽口的威士忌，简单的罂粟提纯物，桥牌，还有面目模糊的法老。大概一刻钟左右，他渐渐分辨出来什么是昨夜的混在酒精里的记忆，什么是这个清晨无法解析的梦。  
距离中午还有不短的时间，空气已经逐渐热起来，尼罗河的水声被邮轮的发动机搅乱听不真切。门外有小孩子用法语大声喊快看，是金字塔！保姆急匆匆地说小心一点，跌下船会被鳄鱼吃掉。

走进餐厅的时候，特里和兰帕德的早餐刚刚结束，两个人透露出食物之外的餍足。  
兰帕德没有站起来离开的意思，特里肯定也没有。这两个人像连体婴儿一样，阿扎尔经常怀疑每次兰帕德被白金汉宫召见，特里是不是和侍卫并排站在门外等着按铃声。  
“您没有休息好？”兰帕德放下餐巾，露出一个颇为遗憾的表情。这句话，这个腔调，相应的肢体动作，无一例外非常不列颠——那种表面上恳切地关心你，其实并不十分在乎，内心深处又希望知道点什么的姿态。  
“昨晚把最好的两匹赛马输给您，哪还睡得着。”阿扎尔拿起小银勺敲开鸡蛋的头顶，“今天早上又做了稀奇古怪的梦，无论如何是不能再同二位玩扑克了。”  
走神的特里突然眼前一亮。“快说来听听！”  
不仅皇家海军上上下下都知道他们的舰队司令热爱市井八卦和封建迷信，在德意志工作的索尔根曾经告诉他，柏林一直不愿意接受他们被笃信不迈左脚不得上甲板，出港前副官要喝三杯咖啡的英国佬打败。

阿扎尔在面包上涂蜂蜜，即使兰帕德做出三次牙疼的表情也不能阻止他又舀起半汤匙。“非常好笑，我梦见自己被卖给了埃及法老做男宠，每天过着喝酒上床养鳄鱼的清闲生活。”  
对面两个人噗嗤一下笑出声。  
“梦里乘着法老的黄金船，已经到了入海口，正要去小亚细亚挑几个漂亮的女奴。一觉醒来，发现自己还在这艘破船上。”

兰帕德听着小亚细亚这个字眼若有所思。  
特里已经滔滔不绝地从古埃及传说分析到英国鳄鱼的象征意义。  
“总而言之，最近不宜从事贸易。”特里用这句话为早餐会结尾。

3、  
他们在阿斯旺停泊一天半。下船之前阿扎尔想问特里和兰帕德是否要同去参观大英帝国的水坝工程。没想到这两个人骑上骆驼跑得飞快，眨眼间就没影了。  
最后只他一个人在考姆翁布神庙的乱石堆上看日落。 

就在他盘算奥斯曼的生意到底能不能成，突然一个高大的身影把残垣夕阳和枣椰树遮挡地一干二净。还不等他反应过来这是谁，对方的吼声让他原地一抖，“卢卡，你快来，这不是像我们儿子的阿扎尔侯爵吗？”

阿扎尔和莫德里奇一见如故。  
当年动身会面之前，他曾借道西班牙拜访了旧友，莫拉塔听说他要去见莫德里奇，犹犹豫豫地讲了他们的司令拉莫斯如何残暴而迅猛地镇压加泰罗尼亚大叛乱，又如何被莫德里奇迷得神魂颠倒。

结果，莫德里奇见他第一面开口就是，“我知道您是生意人，不想听什么民族大义之类的废话，但是同盟国已经完了，奥匈帝国早就完了，我必须为克罗地亚人想一条出路。我敢邀请您过来，就能拿得出货款。”  
在奥匈帝国摇摇欲坠的边境线上，三天前的尸体还没有清理出战场，金色的发梢沾着血污，少数民族的首领对着欧洲大陆最年轻的军火商肆无忌惮，口直心快。  
一周之后，赫斯塔尔生产的手枪经由中立国西班牙的船只抵达巴尔干半岛。

临别之前，莫德里奇请他喝普拉瓦茨马里的葡萄酒，有一点无花果和黑樱桃的味道，“我和查理都觉得你特别亲切，不知道哪个角度神似我们的儿子。”

阿扎尔在很久之后见到了所谓的“儿子”，被莫德里奇和他的副将乔尔卢卡收养的男孩，克罗地亚人默许的下一任民族首领，在伦敦的高等学府深造。他不觉得自己和这个有点羞涩的青年能有几分相似，但不可否认，他有一双乔尔卢卡式的眼睛。  
莫拉塔告诉他身边的吉普赛人怀疑莫德里奇会某些东方的妖术，阿扎尔觉得不无道理。

4、  
莫德里奇的阿拉伯语讲得飞快，阿扎尔只听懂了金字塔和驴两个词组反复出现。乔尔卢卡一副自得其乐的样子，笑眯眯地盯着小个子头顶的发旋，没有一点翻译给他听的打算。  
如果不是他们的生意早就交接干净，自己手上一颗子弹的现货都没有，阿扎尔相信这两个人完全可以把他卖掉，第二天偷渡回巴尔干。

五天之前，三人在阿斯旺巧遇，知道阿扎尔独自在埃及闲逛的克罗地亚人立刻露出我们儿子也是独自在伦敦读书的表情，热情地邀请他在邮轮抵达开罗之后与他们见面。然后不由分说地带他去喝酒叙旧。  
古埃及人可能是世界上最早酿酒的民族之一，但古老和精湛并不划等号。习惯不了当地口味的南欧人一早在酒店门口等他，扬言要带给他欧洲大陆熟悉的味道。

然后他们就坐在驴车上穿越看不到尽头的棉花田。总算在太阳升到头顶之前抵达城郊的某个考古工地。  
“我们的朋友，伊万•拉基蒂奇是瑞士的考古学者，感谢他的地窖，不仅有木乃伊还有葡萄酒。”

5、  
洛夫伦第一次后悔自己是个多嘴的人。  
自己就不该说起克罗地亚的老朋友，更不该说起他们和比利时军火贩子先后抵达了开罗城。

他知道萨拉赫的脾气和能力，如果他要发动电车工人游行，资本家不情不愿也提高了薪金；如果他要兴办学报，英国大兵挨家挨户的搜查，新一刊的内容还是在知识青年之间口耳相传；如果他要  
现在，如果他要见阿扎尔，他一定能见到阿扎尔。

洛夫伦最后一次尝试。  
“你真的知道阿扎尔是什么人吗？  
比利时的新国王刚刚即位，他立刻奏请给刚果修铁路，议会的大臣嘲笑他不懂历史，没想到新国王和他的老伯父天差地别，修铁路正合心意。  
还有英国那个爱德华，当年活着的时候，每次宴会都问，我的比利时小朋友在哪里。  
后来，大家都说威廉是乔治的表哥，不列颠会和德意志永远站在一起，只有他不相信血浓于水，军备竞赛又大捞一笔。  
你觉得一个军火贩子会卖给你物美价廉的手枪？和你实话实说英国在埃及有几万驻兵？”

萨拉赫又一次露出那种好脾气的笑，“听听他的假话也未必没用。”

6、  
乔尔卢卡说洛夫伦带来一位埃及朋友共进晚餐。  
阿扎尔正在对比法老棺材里的蓝色圣甲虫和帐篷外面抓到的黑色真甲虫。传说中它负责昼夜更替，能够推动太阳运行的轨迹。  
于是他抬起头，带着一贯的狡黠微笑，打算说两句关于甲虫的调侃让客人不要拘谨。

军火商不仅要和枪炮打交道，更是和人打交道，阿扎尔一贯记得公爵家二儿子的情妇祖上数三代算的进雷吉纳家族，论辈分还是女男爵暴发户丈夫的姑母。  
牵着骆驼的男孩，棉花田里的工人，拎着行李箱的门童，偷白种人钱包的小贼，黑市里被便宜卖掉的壮丁，形形色色的脸在他头脑中闪现。  
他见过这个人，但不知道在哪里。

于是，所有单词都在开口之前溜走，连同手里的这只甲虫。

萨拉赫想象中的阿扎尔少年老成，不苟言笑，背着手站在帐篷中间，巧妙地隐藏着自己的恃才傲物。不久之后，他就可以知道，符合这个描述的是阿扎尔的三弟，而这位大哥，从不屑于掩饰自己的恃才傲物也从不拒绝开怀大笑。

他走进帐篷的时候，只看见有人正在用甲壳虫形状的石头敲打真正的甲壳虫。  
还好他是军人出身，真正的甲虫试图从他脚边溜走，他及时回过神一把擒获。

乔尔卢卡站在一边努力假装严肃，随便翻出拉基蒂奇的某个瓶瓶罐罐把这个将太阳推偏离轨道的逃犯装好。

7、  
晚餐开始的时候埃及人很安静。  
莫德里奇和乔尔卢卡向洛夫伦讲了克罗地亚的近况，阿扎尔不透露细节地分享了几条战前军备竞赛的秘闻。  
洛夫伦问阿扎尔多久回伦敦或者比利时。  
阿扎尔娴熟地挥舞了两下刀叉，一根肋骨被干净地抽出，他得意地举起来展示了几秒，只有萨拉赫配合地瞪圆眼睛，“不回去了，便宜卖了东西给奥斯曼，大英和法兰西都是站在文明之光希腊这边，被嫌弃了。”  
莫德里奇摇摇头，“兰帕德与特里都是在唐宁街说得上话，和他们乘邮轮观光，指不定哪天高级专员亲自送您上船回去与国防部签合同。”  
“不应该两头赚钱，两边不得罪？”  
“不是我不想卖东西给希腊，英国人不给我留机会，希腊的军火早就被泰恩赛德的维克斯公司早就一把承揽。”  
说到生气的地方，阿扎尔把盘子里的肉一口气塞到嘴里，他就像在欧洲的长桌旁边从没有吃饱饭，来到自由国度把胃口放逐。

“你们还在等和平独立的可能性？”  
萨拉赫突然反应过来这是在与自己说话。  
“去年11月柴鲁尔和温盖特没有谈成，但我们还是把希望寄托在今年的巴黎和会上，国际会议总比一对一谈判容易很多。”  
他犹豫了几秒，补充说，“但我本人对此不抱有希望，我是支持武力解决的少数派。”

“英国人大概很警惕你的存在。”

“奥斯曼的凯末尔帕夏有意组建国民军，到现在，英国人还没有把他放在心上。”

“等一个法国人和英国人内耗的时机？”

“战争之前的新祖国党人已经尝试过，没有用的，欧洲的同情都附带条件。”

“听说有俄国人过来。”

“我不信任俄国人，他们帮助土耳其的条件是整个高加索。”

“所以，你打算靠埃及人自己？”

“是的，靠埃及人自己，谁都可以成为革命者。”

阿扎尔朝他晃了一下手里的杯子，“敬理想主义。”

萨拉赫笑了笑，“敬赫斯塔尔的子弹。”

萨拉赫不太记得又喝了几轮酒。  
乔尔卢卡说，伊万回来看到他的酒窖会把我们都做成木乃伊。  
莫德里奇自信地回答，让我们在雅卢相见。  
洛夫伦确信阿扎尔的心脏比玛阿特的羽毛更重，除非他愿意把德国的潜水艇卖给埃及人。  
阿扎尔看起来无比清晰，“我从不做危险的生意，我不会卖给埃及人一颗子弹。”可是说起心脏要被阿米特吃掉，他又异常难过。  
而自己，大概说了什么砍下阿米特鳄鱼头与斯芬克斯的人脸互换的胡话，才让比利时人高兴起来。  
他从来就没有交易达成的期待。

8、  
第二天早上见面的时候，阿扎尔正在修剪鬓角。萨拉赫曾经在巴尔扎克的某本小说里读到过贵族公子哥精巧的梳妆盒，但终究是百闻不如一见。  
两个人都奇怪地感觉这是一项精密的工作，谁也不敢开口。直到阿扎尔心满意足的对着镜子里的他做鬼脸，萨拉赫才把手里的东西递给他。神圣的甲虫在玻璃瓶里躁动不安，可能是担心今天不去劳作，太阳会不会从西边出来。

阿扎尔小心翼翼地把瓶子收到行李箱中，凝视镜子里的萨拉赫。  
“你为什么不留胡子？”  
“留胡子？”  
“对，我觉得留胡子会更有领袖气质一些。”  
“我觉得没有这种关系。”  
“那留胡子会更帅气一些。”

萨拉赫只好换个话题，“你昨天就预料到在这里过夜？”  
“不，早晨差人去酒店取来。我让他们送来猎枪，快告诉我，哪里可以捉河马和鳄鱼？”

作为萨拉赫向导的佣金——阿扎尔执意要提前给付——他为萨拉赫的地下刊物翻译法文的时政社论并撰写基础枪械的使用指南。主流青年人对巴黎和会抱有极大的希望，萨拉赫只好把武力解决搁置在一边。

“我从来没摸过14年的勃朗宁半自动步枪，把它写进去太不实用了。”  
阿扎尔只会回应一个“你知道什么”的表情。

9、  
他们最后还是去打猎了，借走了一顶小帐篷和少许日用品。在莫德里奇和乔尔卢卡“千万不要遇到沙尘暴”的注视里骑着骆驼出发。

露营地旁边是废弃的考古遗址。附近当然没有河马和鳄鱼。但沙漠边缘可以找到羚羊、狐狸和野兔。

第一天晚上，他们比赛给兔子剥皮，阿扎尔吹了一声口哨，从靴子里抽出短刀，从腹部中轴线下手。萨拉赫看完他的表演，给出“非常精彩”的评价，然后徒手折断兔子的右后腿，被骨头刺穿的表皮一扯就开，三两下就剩里面的兔肉。  
萨拉赫微笑着看向阿扎尔。

今天只有星星没有月亮，他们坐在沙堆上倚着石墙，分享法式风味的烤兔肉和小铝罐里面的烈酒。篝火里的木柴不可预测地折断，溅出来火星迅速被夜色吞没。

阿扎尔大笑的时候左腿会跟着抖一下，萨拉赫假装感受不到这一点点颤动，可今晚有过多的笑话。  
聊天的话题是跳跃的，延续着这几天一贯的风格。  
上一秒钟阿扎尔在说刚果的橡胶业如何被黑奴劳动力限制，下一次萨拉赫开口就变成了红色的莫斯科。

没有人主动说晚安。如果篝火小了，就不动声色地丢进去干柴。

“你记不记得，我们见面那天？”  
嗯，萨拉赫迷迷糊糊地哼了一声，心里面想不就是四天之前？  
他在这里生活了26年，为什么从来没发现沙漠里看银河亮的晃眼。

“你知道我对你的第一印象是什么吗？”  
“保卫圣甲虫的勇士？”  
阿扎尔的左腿又抖动了两下，靴子的后跟撞到他的脚踝。  
“我决心要买下这个埃及人。”  
“非常抱歉，买不到了。”  
阿扎尔夸张地叹了一口气，“可惜啊，买不到了。”

他们陷入短暂的寡淡的沉默。  
拉基蒂奇的考古发掘进行了大半年，上百件金器、珠宝和石雕，却搞不清木乃伊的身份。而脚下空荡荡的遗址，是佳士得的不眠夜还是世博会的新噱头。在农田和铁轨都无法触及的边缘，同盟国和协约国这些字眼变得陌生。古神，真主或者上帝，谁会赐福这个角落？

“要是不用买呢？”  
书上说这些星星和地球之间隔着生命也无法穷尽的距离，可至少在今天，它们看起来非常近，只需要跨过旱季的尼罗河。

阿扎尔给出了回答，又或许没有，但这已经不重要。  
两个人尝起来味道相同，是蒸馏过的谷物。

10、  
争执是不可避免的。他们甚至没有为了避免本身花费多余精力。  
第三天早晨，他们从麦芽啤酒谈到了俾斯麦。紧接着为了“政治家聆听上帝脚步”的的论调吵得你死我活，超过三个钟头一句话也不说。  
等太阳升到头顶，他们还是遵循前两日避暑的惯例，一前一后走进古遗址的地道，在阴凉潮湿而腐朽的空气里沉默着接吻。  
“我还是认为他是对的，”阿扎尔断断续续地说，有一些音节被他自己吞掉了，有一些被对方吃掉了，“上帝告诉我，嘿，英国和德国可不是什么好兄弟，于是我跑去把潜艇卖给他们。”  
“我还是认为他是错的，”萨拉赫回答，“没有神谕启示我埃及是一个国家，神大概以为这里是大不列颠的飞地。”  
阿扎尔稍微分开了一点，光线从石头的缝隙里钻进来，他曾经怀疑那些飞舞的灰尘是太阳的一部分。“那好吧，俾斯麦是对的，你也是。”  
萨拉赫点点头，“俾斯麦是错的，但你是对的。”

阿扎尔戏称他们过着原始人的生活，每天只有暴力、食物和性。  
萨拉赫想不出反驳的理由。

又三天之后他们弹尽粮绝，不得不回到城区。  
酒店的大堂经理有四分之一的比利时血统，每次见面都执意用不标准的法语打招呼。他按照寄件人的地址把来信分类，整整齐齐地码在书桌上。阿扎尔估量了一下厚度，感觉自己还不用返航。  
短刀在食指和中指之间转出好几个花样，萨拉赫坐在靠近窗子的圆凳上，低着头阅读门童送上来的报纸。阿扎尔挑挑拣拣，在书桌旁坐下，最终决定从索尔根的私人信函开始拆起。

读到第三封过期的晚宴邀请函时，阿扎尔已经转移到了床上，房顶的金饰稍微有点掉色，不能形象地模仿出祖先应该有的样子。  
他把请柬团成球扔过去，弧线越过报纸，砸在萨拉赫的鼻尖。  
“是说法老的卧室什么样？”  
萨拉赫诚实地摇头，“大概就是房间这样，不过有更多更多真的金子。欧洲的侯爵还不够，你还要做埃及的法老？”  
“不，我的朋友，”阿扎尔把军工厂财务汇报丢到地上，“我只是法老的男宠。”

11、  
萨拉赫不是没有试过再谈一次正经的生意，这个话题谈不谈都有所不妥。

“你为什么说不会卖东西给埃及人？”  
“因为赚不到钱啊。”  
“你当年和莫德里奇做生意……”  
阿扎尔勒住骆驼的缰绳，他的骑术突飞猛进，从最开始要求同萨拉赫骑一只骆驼到现在敢趴在驼峰上睡觉。“你觉得我真的把东西赊给了克罗地亚人？伦敦和巴黎睡前祈祷奥匈帝国明天土崩瓦解，我去见莫德里奇之前，外交部许诺双倍补偿。除非你许诺我一座金字塔，我不会卖给你一发子弹。我没办法凭空同情革命者。”  
萨拉赫听到革命者的时候没有绷住表情，他咬紧牙齿不想发火。

在这之后，学生为农民土地税请愿的事情突然繁忙起来，再次见面，阿扎尔对他说，“我必须回欧洲了。”  
萨拉赫很想问你要去谈什么生意，与莫德里奇他们有没有道别，刚果的铁路进展如何，你还会不会再次来到埃及。  
最终他只是问，那只甲虫是否还活着。

1月还没有结束，阿扎尔乘坐邮轮前往亚历山大港。  
年轻的文员等在那里，并将要告诉他，伦敦迫切地要见一面。

12、  
进入二月之后，气氛变得紧张起来，所有人都感觉有什么事情即将发生，哪怕是鸽派的忠实拥趸也开始听得进去萨拉赫的意见。

所有人为巴黎和会忙碌着，这是和平独立的最后希望。期间发生了一些插曲，萨拉赫过了半个星期才知道。

他们得到了一批枪。  
绝大部分是旧的，不过保养良好，有刺杀斐迪南大公的半自动手枪1905和更好用的1910。所有半自动步枪都是新的，1914年的型号。

“从谁手里劫下来？”萨拉赫找来擅自行动的小队长。  
“不是劫下来的。一群倒卖橡胶的商人不长眼，主动挑事，毁了我们印刊物的瓦房。结果第二天就认了怂，手头没现钱，但愿意拿枪和火药赔款。”  
“他们人呢？”  
“早放走了，各退一步，皆大欢喜，更何况我们这是赚大了。”

萨拉赫没说什么，喝干净了铝罐里最后一点烈酒。

13、  
1919年3月8日，英国驻埃及总司令逮捕了柴鲁尔、塞德基和罗勒等人，并将其放逐马耳他岛。  
3月9日，开罗发起示威游行，妇女第一次走上街头，英国武装部队和军营被迅速包围。在上埃及，起义民众迅速控制了阿西尤特、半尼亚和阿斯旺。下埃及的达格赫里亚、舍尔基亚和格尔比亚等地区的英军逐渐撤出。

14、  
1920年7月，瓦夫德党代表团赴伦敦谈判，未能达成协议。

15、  
1921年12月，柴鲁尔等人再次被流放塞舌尔，第二轮反英游行示威爆发。

16、  
1922年2月28日，英国政府发表声明，终止对埃及的保护权，承认埃及是独立的主权国家。但保留国防、外交、少数民族等问题上的特权。

趁着比利时的春天还没有到，几个朋友执意要进行最后一次冬猎。  
他们赶在天黑之前回到别墅，马倌认得阿扎尔，主动汇报了这个消息。

“我们和野鸽的命运一样。”阿扎尔用阿拉伯语小声说。  
维特塞尔好奇地问他在嘀咕什么。  
阿扎尔摇摇头，“一句埃及的诗歌，谴责他们的宗主国。”  
索尔根指挥几个厨房的小工把猎物收走，凑过调侃兄长，“在埃及晃荡了不短的时间，也没见你把这个生意拿下来。就算有皇家兵工厂，还是听人说下埃及地区的英国兵没办法人手一支步枪。”  
阿扎尔摊开手，摇摇头，“是真的亏大了，明天改行倒手木乃伊吧。”他朝弟弟做了个鬼脸，典型的艾登的鬼脸，惹得旁边一众人都忍不住笑出声。  
别墅主人的太太出来迎接他们，远处佣农家的小屋升起炊烟。今天索尔根运气很好，打死了一只半成年的鹿，但奇怪的是没有人猎到野兔。

17、  
这是特殊的一年，评论家们争先恐后地说。艾森豪威尔上台，斯大林猝死，伊丽莎白二世加冕，埃及共和国成立。透过黑白电视都能看清楚政客们的血盆大口。

比利时的七月，白天足够漫长。  
小黑猫贝斯特一整天都在书房打盹，刚会走路的孙子拿毛线球丢她，理都不理。  
谁知道傍晚门铃响的时候，贝斯特却突然精神起来，比主人更心急见到这位不速之客，嗖嗖地窜过书架，冲下楼梯，还撞倒了镶着绿翡翠的手杖。  
阿扎尔撑着扶手慢慢走下楼梯，她已经守在门口，尾巴有一搭没一搭的甩来甩去。  
“是你认识的人吗？猫咪。”阿扎尔一边和猫咪对着呲牙一边打开门。

门外的人风尘仆仆，头发是灰白的，大胡子也是灰白的。  
“这次轮到你来做向导了。”  
END


End file.
